The More the Merrier
by angelzfury
Summary: Jim discovers he has an aunt and possibly a cousin who might be a sentinel. The only problems are to find them and convice them to come to Cascade. Or are they?
1. The Box

I don't own The Sentinel and I'm not making any money off this. I'm just borrowing the character for my own amusement.

_**The more the merrier…so they say**_

Prologue:

His younger sister had been gone for almost two months now, without a single trace. It was like she had vanished into thin air. Officially she was now declared dead by the government and his family wanted to follow suit. He was however reluctant to do so. Elizabeth was and always would be his little sister. She had been outgoing and so full of life, defying their parents as much as she dared at all times.

"William," he heard the sad voice of his mother behind him. He looked over his shoulder at her. The past month had taken its toll on her and she'd aged much in little time. "Here," she handed him a box, "take what you want before we put her things away." She gave a last glance at the room and went back to the kitchen. William began to fill the box lovingly with small mementos, leaving the photo albums and scrapbooks on the top. Placing the lid firmly on top he hid the box under his bed. The next day the room was empty and nothing was left of Elizabeth but a small box under a bed.

Chapter 1 _**The Box:**_

Blair stood at the top of the ladder and groped around the uppermost shelf. Cleaning out the closet had become a major project. Trying not to sneeze from all the dust his hands stumbled upon a solid object. Feeling it he found it was a box and getting a firm grasp, he pulled it down. It was a good size, like the kind that held pounds of computer paper for large companies. Jim helped steady Blair from the bottom of the ladder as he stepped down with his prize. Once down he placed the box on the plastic covered coffee table. Brushing odd the dust with a hand broom reviled writing on the lid.

"Its dad's hand writing," Jim ran his fingers over the single word. "Elizabeth?" Blair raised an eyebrow as he read the label. As far as he knew he'd never heard about an Elizabeth and judging by Jims expression on confusion neither had he. Slowly Jim opened the box and let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. The first item was a photo album made or cardboard and blue paper with a slight frill. Family album was scrolled across the top in golden cursive letters. Jim lifted it out as they both sat on the sheet covered floor. After a minute or two in waiting silence Jim opened the cover with trembling hands. The first page was a title page with a family photo in the middle. At the top of the photo written in golden calligraphy was the scription The Ellison Family. In the picture Jim recognized his grand parents and his father, but there was also a young girl in the picture. The caption on the bottom of the picture read Elizabeth Ellison. She appeared to be younger then William but not by more then a few years.

"You never told me you had an aunt," Blair bent over to take a closer look. "I never knew either, dad never said anything about a sister," Jim looked even more confused and slightly hurt. He gently turned the page and let out a little gasp. There were little pictures of his family everywhere all with captions. His father and grandfather in a boat, his grandmother dancing with his father in a living room. His father with a giant grin holding his hands on his grandmother's very round stomach. All of them in a bedroom with a doctor holding up a baby. The rest of the album was filled with the pictures of Elizabeth's life growing up. Jim felt a smile spread across his face as he turned the pages and thought about this woman he never knew. She was like a Sandburg in the midst of a world populated by Ellisons. He could tell by looking at his friend that Blair would have loved to meet her. The last pages at the end of the book were of her as a late teen with William a few years before he married Jim's mom. Closing the album they still had so many questions left they dug into the rest of the boxes contents. It was mostly nick-knacks, extra photos and a book or two, but nothing to really answer their questions. Only when they were done and had replaced the items did they realize that two hours had passed. It was time for lunch and their stomachs rumbled in complaint, so they reluctantly let the box to make sandwiches. As they sat down to eat Blair looked at Jim with a puzzled expression.

"If never knew this woman or even heard of her why do you have a box of her stuff?" Blair snagged a second sandwich while waiting for the answer. Jim just shrugged "I don't know and I want an answer about more then you do. But there might be a way I can find out. If you are up to a challenge that is chief," Jim used Blair's nick name to help persuade him. "What do you have in mind?" Blair asked finishing the last of his lunch.

"I'm going to invite my father over for dinner. He will have the answers we're looking for." Jim then got up and took the empty plates to the sink. Blair said nothing as they began cleaning the rest of the loft. By the end of the day they were almost done. "We'll be able to finish this by tomorrow," Blair broke the silence they had been working in. He guessed Jim had been thinking about the mysterious box and his father. "I think you should give the dinner with dad a go," Blair finally caved in. Jim's jaw clenched for a moment and he nodded. "It would be nice to see him again." Blair smiled and went into hyper mode as his mind began to formulate the whole thing. "You can get all your questions answered and work on that chasm of a gap separating you two at the same time. This will be grate and I'll be the referee." Blair was practically bouncing off the walls in his eagerness. Jim shook his head, "hold up Chief, He has to except the invitation first and even then he might not want to say anything about Elizabeth. It might make things worse thought I don't see how," Jim muttered the last part. Blair gave Jim a big grin "the interrogate him Mr. Detective. He ducked as Jim threw a pillow at him and smiled too. "So when you gonna call him?" Blair pestered putting the pillow back were it belonged. "What you want me to do it right now?" Jim sounded annoyed. Blair nodded vigorously sending a few stray curls flying. "Fine chief, but don't get your hopes up," Jim picked up the phone and dialed.


	2. the invitation

Chapter 2 **_The Invitation_**

Sally answered the phone as usual before it was time for her to leave. "Ellison residence," she chirped into the receiver. "Hi Sally, it's me Jim. Is dad home?" Sally smiled at the sound of Jim's voice. "You wait just one minute I'll get him," she push hold and went to find William. He was exactly where she thought he'd be, in the office doing paperwork. "Jims on the phone and dinner will be ready in a moment," she said as she stood in the doorway. William looked up giving her a quick smile and nod before picking up the phone. With that Sally headed back to the kitchen as William pick up Jims line.

"Hey Jimmy, what do you need?" William asked clearing away so papers. "Hi dad," Jim greeted not answering William's question. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the loft for dinner tomorrow. I know its short notice but Blair has been trying out new dishes. I can understand if you're busy," Jim trailed off. William thought for a moment he heard sadness in Jim's voice. "Uh, no I think I can work out being there. Say seven-thirty when I'm done with work. He heard rustling in the background before Jim replied. "That's great, we'll see you then dad, bye," with that Jim hung up. As William hung up he thought about the invitation from Jim and how unexpected it was. They had always had a strained relationship. Not to long ago they had been reunited after a long separation by an old case Jim was working on that had heated up. A man from the past had come back to settle an old score. Jim had taken the first step to reconnecting by coming to see him and get information. It was on that visit that William had informed Jim that he knew about his heightened senses. Not long after Jim's visit he'd been kidnapped by the man Jim was after. Jim even though he'd been angry did everything he could to rescue. When it was all over Jim reviled that he thought of his senses as a gift now that he had control and nothing would change that. A base of understanding was born and every now and again they would call each other to talk. Then not to long ago word of his senses got out to the public and things had become chaotic. William stuck by his son and didn't talk and Jim's friend who he'd met when rescued declared that the information was false. Things had tapered off and gotten somewhat back to normal. They had begun to try and strengthen a bond that was weak and this would go a long way in doing so. If they didn't argue about anything that was.

"He said he'd be here at seven-thirty tomorrow chief," Jim hung up the phone. "You told him I was cooking some new dishes?" Blair raised an eyebrow. "Jim smiled and laughed "better get cooking chief." Blair threw the pillow he'd just put back at Jim who easily batted it away. "If I didn't say anything about home cooking I'm not sure he would have taken my offer. You know a man thinks with his stomach." Blair just shook his head and when to the kitchen to riffle through his numerous cook books. So after he began mumbling about what he'd have to buy and where to get it. By the time the hour was up everything was planned for the big dinner the next night, except the outcome.


	3. Dinner disaster of sorts

Chapter 3 **_Dinner Disaster of Sorts_**

It was five minutes till seven-thirty and William was sitting in his car in guest parking. He had made it this far but no the doubts were coming to mind. He truly didn't know what to expect and that made him somewhat nervous. Most of the time he controlled what happened in his life, but Jim was the exception, always had been. Taking a deep breath he grabbed the fresh loaf of bread Sally had made that morning for him to bring. Finding the elevator he took it up to the top floor.

The hallway didn't have to many doors and Jim's was at the end of the hall. Pausing at the door he raised his hand to knock but before he could the door opened. Jim stood there and gave him a smile, "hi dad, glad you could make it, come in." He stepped aside and William got his first glance at Jim's flat. Taking another deep breath he took his first steps into his son's home. He'd never been to any of the places Jim had lived before but the flat looked nice. Just as he suspected it was neat and orderly. But the decorating was defiantly Sandburg's as it consisted of things from all cultures including several masks on the walls. At the moment though what really caught his attention was the delightful smell that was emanating from the kitchen. "Come in and get comfortable dinner will be ready in a few minutes" Jim's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Oh here," William handed Jim the bread, "Sally made it this morning." Taking the bread Jim again smiled at the thought of Sally cooking as Blair emerged from the kitchen.

"Hello it's good to see you again," Blair said sounding excited that the night was going right. William remembered meeting Blair for the first time on the case that had brought him and Jim back together. Blair had helped him while Jim went after the bad guy who had kidnapped him. He had also remained by Jim's side when the whole sentinel deal had gone down almost a year ago. He had claimed himself a fraud for Jim and showed true friendship to his son. He knew now that it was more then friendship it was a partnership that helped Jim to function. Blair took the bread William had brought from Jim had disappeared back into the kitchen. Jim and William took seats at the table to wait.

"How have you been dad?" Jim seemed to look him over without really looking. "Oh fine, Steven is slowly coming into the business and I've been spending more time with him. Sally is still the same as ever, how about you? No more problems from earlier?" Before Jim could answer Blair came in with a large platter of cut meat that steamed and smelled delicious. "Dinner is served," he said going back for rice, vegetables, salad and the bread William had brought. Just as Blair settled himself into his seat Jim's head turned toward the door. "I think we'll be having another guest, he got up and went to the door. He stood there for a moment before opening the door suddenly starting the person on the opposite side.

William watched as a tall middle-aged redhead entered and gave Jim a hug. They walked to the table where Jim pulled out a chair for her. "Dad I'd like you to meet Naomi, Blair's mother. Naomi meet my father William," Jim introduced them. Then her went to get another dish and set of silverware. "I'm sorry to be interrupting you're dinner, I can go," Naomi was looking round the table. "No!" Came the chorus of replies. "Well I appreciate this unconventional invitation," Naomi gave them all a big smile. They all served themselves and began eating. Small talk was soon started between bites and they all talked about how they were and whet they had been up to recently. As dinner wound down Jim and Blair began to steer the conversation toward the secret box they had found.


	4. The interrogation of unwanted memories

Chapter 4 _**The Interrogation of Unwanted Memories**_

After they ate they moved to the living room and preferred after dinner drinks were passed around. It took a few minutes before William noticed the framed picture on the coffee table. Naomi noticed it as well and leaned closer to get a better look at what had caught William's interest. Jim and Blair held their breath as William picked the photo up with a shaky hand. "Were did you get this?" he asked in a whisper.

"It was in a box in the closet, we found it yesterday. I think it was yours so you can take it if you want. But I kind of like looking at her although it would be nice if I knew who she was." Jim answered adding the hint to see if his dad would explain why he was never told about the girl in the photo.

"Oh a mystery! I love a good mystery," Naomi leaned over and placed a hand on William's to stead the trembling photo. "She looks so young and happy. She must be a family member, she looks like you Jim." William sank into the couch weariness setting in. "Lets not get into this, it's the past and I don't think there is enough time for that." Everyone looked at William as he spoke.

"Dad we have the whole night and the rest of this lifetime. I know there must be memories you don't want to remember and some you obviously want to forget otherwise you wouldn't have hidden this picture. I know that trying to keep things hidden makes it seem or feel like less harm is being done, but it can cause more harm then not saying anything at all. We were pushed apart in the past by things and memories we didn't want to let go but I think you can do this. It will be hard but once it's out it's over and we can help you move on. It will get better after, I know it will." Jim pleaded with him knowing first hand about secrets and the trouble they caused. Blair reached over and gave his arm a quick squeeze knowing he had meant them as well. There were a few minutes of silence before William signed and slowly nodded his head.

"Give him a minute to collect himself, I'm sure he would like another drink," Naomi said to avoid the awkwardness. Jim and Blair got new drinks as Naomi helped by bringing out some snacks Blair handed her. William sat on the couch deep in though until they returned and were all seated comfortably again. "I would like to tape this for later if it isn't much trouble, that way you will only have to say it once if you like," Blair took out a small tape recorder he used for field notes.

"It's been so long since I talked about this" William admitted. Naomi put her hand on his and leaned a little closer sensing his sadness and having felt it herself so long ago. "I'm sure you'll do fine," she reassured him. He gave a weak smile as he looked down at the picture still in his hand. Blair started the tape recorder as William began his story.


	5. Memories uncovered

Chapter 5 **Memories uncovered**

"Her name was Elizabeth and she was my younger sister," William began in a whisper. "She disappeared when I was twenty-two, right after my birthday in fact. She was just barely seventeen. My father, your grandfather kicked her out of the house. I wasn't there when it happened, I couldn't do anything. I learned later that she never made it to any of her friend's houses. She simply vanished without a trace. I tried looking for her, but I got nothing for my efforts. We finally notified the police two weeks later when she still hadn't surfaced. There was nothing, not one clue so after a month everyone stopped looking. A few years later she was declared legally dead. I packed up a box of her things and that was it. Everyone tried to forget what had happened, pretend that she was just away and eventually even I stopped bringing up memories of her." William stopped and took a long drink from his glass, eyes unfocused as still in thought.

"But you have been thinking about her recently? Even without the knowledge of this picture?" Naomi asked as if she knew something that couldn't be said but felt. One of her vibes she seemed to pick up on.

William nodded slowly, "what do you know about Jim?"

"I know that Jim is very special, I know what he is if that is what your asking," she smiled at him and looked at Jim and Blair.

William nodded, "When Jim's secret was out for that short time last year I thought about what I'd done to him when he was younger. What I could do for him now to help him this time. Then I thought about my sister and what it had been like for her." There was a collective gasp from his listeners.

"My aunt was a sentinel?" Jim said without thinking about it.

"I'm not sure how many of her senses where enhanced, I really can't remember but I knew her smell and her hear were. The memories are fuzzy but they are there." Naomi placed her hand on his arm and smiled in support. Unlike William's normal character he didn't pull back.

"I can see why you wouldn't want to remember. The memories must be painful. Is that the reason your father kicked her out?"

Jim hung on his father's every word to stunned to speak or ask any questions himself. The thoughts of what was reviled and their implications were a lot to take in.

"No. Our father lived in mind set, very much in the past and my sister was living in the always present. They clashed and argued over everything big or small since her was a little girl. But the last straw was the ultimate sin in his eyes. Something that was completely unforgivable to him." William paused and looked at Naomi thoughtfully yet sadly for a moment. When he continued he looked right into Jims eyes and said three words. But they turned the whole world upside down.

"She was pregnant."


	6. Pregnant

"She was what?" Jim stuttered, his mind racing as William's words tried to sink in.

"She was pregnant. She wanted my father's permission to go and see a doctor during school hours. He wouldn't hear it and immediately threw her out. They argued on the lawn for a while. My mother managed to get a suitcase of her things together and bring it out before she left. Elizabeth said she was going to a friends and that was the last any of us saw of her." William stopped and took a sip of water with a shaky hand.

"It must have been hard to accept, losing her such a way. I know I would have had a hard time if someone I loved disappeared." Naomi patted Williams hand again. He gave her a small smile that faded as quickly as it had come.

"So I have an aunt and maybe a cousin out there somewhere," Jim stated as more a fact then a question.

"If she is alive yes," William almost whispered.

"Do you know who the father might have been?" Jim started to get his mind in the game, his detective thinking working. "Maybe we can track him down, see if she went there or tried to contact him."

"I don't…oh yes, yes. I remember now. I thought it was a joke at first. I laughed when I was told his name. I thought his mother must have been drunk or something when she named him. Tiger, like the animal. He was an exchange student from the Asian area. We didn't even think to look for him until a week after Elizabeth was gone. But we never found him, he was gone. We assumed home but no one could tell us. No one seemed to remember him, or them together at all. We began to think maybe Elizabeth lied to cover who the real father was." William took another drink.

"So you never actually met him?" Jim asked.

"No I never met him. In fact not many of Elizabeth's friends met him. A few might have her closest I think."

As he spoke Blair got some paper and a pen from a side table.

"Do you think you can remember any of them? It might help if you could write them down. Jim and I can give you a minute to think. I want to talk to him for a minute." Blair handed William the paper and pen. He tugged on Jims sleeve and tilted his head toward the kitchen. Jim got up and followed Blair to the kitchen leaving William and Naomi alone.

"So where are we going to start?" Blair ran a hand through his hair.

"Start?" Jim was trying to think not paying much attention to his friend.

"Yes. I know you. You'll want to look into this and that's fine, that's good. I'll help you with anything you need."

"Yeah, yeah sure." Jim paced a few times and rubbed his hands through his short hair. "Let's see how their doing." He started back toward the living room. As he enter he heard William and Naomi talking about how hard it was to raise kids alone. They stopped when Jim and Blair sat back down.

"I have a few of the names you wanted. There aren't many as I don't really remember them, and they might not be all correct. There's an address of one of them, I remember because she was Elizabeth's closest friend, she was over there all the time." William handed the small list to Jim who looked it over quickly.

"It's alright, every little bit will help."

"So will you start an investigation? Look for her again?" Naomi asked reaching for her drink.

"I have to, she's family. And she might, she might be like me," Jim was very serious. William looked at him and for a second sadness flickered across his eyes.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you. It was hard for me when she left and I want to say, want her to know I didn't forget." William sat on the edge of the couch giving his full attention.

"I'll help as well if you need it," Naomi spoke up setting her drink down. "I have many contacts from my travels and if it helps I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," William answered sincerely and smiled at her. Blair raised an eyebrow.

"Well it's getting late and I am tired I think it's time for me to go. It was nice to meet you Naomi, and a wonderful dinner boys." William got up and they walked back to the dining room. "Where are you staying Naomi?"

"I'm staying here, that is if Jim and Blair can find me the room." She smiled at Blair.

"Oh no. You shouldn't have to worry about that and deal with their, I'm sure messy bathroom in the morning. I have an extra room that isn't being used. It would be nice to have some company fill it for a night." William was talking quite quickly.

"Oh that is very kind of you; I think that would be nice. As long as you have the room and don't mind." Naomi smiled brightly as him.

"No problem at all, it will be a nice change." William grabbed his coat off the peg by the door the grabbed hers and held it out for her. "Shall we?"

"Yes, thank you." She took the coat and turned back to Jim and Blair. "Well it looks like goodnight then boys." She gave them both a hug and a kiss and headed out the door William held open.

"Well that was interesting," Blair said after they left. "I never thought they would get along."

"The wonder never cease with Naomi," Jim chuckled. With that said they started cleaning up their thoughts on what went on earlier in the evening. When they were done they took their turns in the bathroom and went to their separate rooms. There was much work to be done in the morning.


End file.
